


with flowers and my love, both never to come back

by befham



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rule 63, Violence, fem!oliver queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: They meet in Rome while he still has blood drying on the tips of his shoes.Olivia manages to steal more than Slade's attention.





	with flowers and my love, both never to come back

They meet in Rome while he still has blood drying on the tips of his shoes.

He's not in the best mood as it is. He's in desperate need of a cigarette and a shot of whiskey. He's tired and he wants nothing more than to get the hell out of this city and he doesn't want to smell the scent of freshly ground coffee for at least a month. It's one of his favorite cities in the world, but his mark has been a bitch to get alone all week and Slade is more than ready to be on the first flight back to Sydney. 

So when a woman literally falls into him as she's coming out of Caffe Sant'Eustio, his first reaction is to tell her to pay more attention to where the fuck she's going and push her out the way and get the hell out of the crowd. He reaches out to steady her as small hands curl around his arms in a vain attempt to not fall over. He tries to put some distance between them, keenly aware of the 9mm tucked into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

She smiles up at him then with bright blue eyes and he's hooked before she even opens her mouth with an apology. She's beautiful, all long legs and playful eyes. Her long golden hair falls in waves down to her waist, and he has to push away the urge to fist his hand through the thick waves and pull her mouth to his. A short grey cashmere jumper dress flirts with the tops of her thighs under a black leather jacket, and fuck this whole situation because she hasn't even opened her mouth yet and he's already under her spell.

"I am so sorry!" she says in a deliciously thick French accent, though her English is flawless. "My shoes aren't exactly the most sensible to be walking around these parts are they?" His eyes flick down her lithe body and he raises an eyebrow at the ridiculously high heels her black knee high boots sport. He's pretty sure that they cost more than what he has earned for his current hit.

"It was my fault, really," he says in an effort to be polite. Slade slowly lets go of her once he's sure that she's not going to fall on her ass. He stands far too close to the woman, but he doesn't move an inch.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snorts. The woman smiles up at him and holds out her hand. "I'm Olivia."

Slade takes her hand in his gently and runs his thumb over her knuckles. "Slade."

Olivia looks up at him through dark lashes. "A pleasure," she purrs, looking down pointedly at their hands. Sheepishly, Slade lets go. "Now that we're well acquainted, how about a drink?" She does not give him a chance to decline as she curls her hand into his and tugs him along after her, her heels teetering precariously on the cobblestones. He watches her, the way she walks and occasionally tossing him a wicked grin over her shoulder as she catches him staring. He has heard of French women being forward, but this surprises even him. Still, Slade lets himself be tugged along by the surprisingly strong woman.

She stops outside of a crowded bar that he feels far too old for and raises an eyebrow. The woman cannot be more than twenty three and a place like this seems to be right up her street. "How about dinner instead?" Slade says, and before she can decline, Slade takes her hand and pulls her along up the narrow street until he gets to an empty little bistro that he has dined in almost every night for the past week.

Her eyes take in the place and she smiles.

She gives the waiter her jacket and orders a bottle of Barolo in flawless Italian which he files away for later, and smiles up strikingly at the waiter. The waiter is clearly mesmerized by her, though he cannot fault the man for it. He is too. After the wine is poured and the waiter scurries off to handle their order, Olivia boldly runs her foot up his leg. Slade raises an eyebrow at her, but he makes no comment of it as he asks her where she's from and what brings her to Rome.

"A town called Colmar," she replies, smirking as she drops her foot. "Haven't been back in years. It's beautiful. Have you ever seen Beauty and the Beast?" Olivia snorts delicately, and he is so fucking charmed by her. "Of course you have. Who hasn't? Well, they say that it was the model for Belle's village." Her eyes sparkle with mirth as she takes a long sip of wine. "I went to university in Paris and never went back. Once I graduated, my grandmother died and left me an inheritance and I decided to travel. I came here a year ago and I've yet to leave. I work in a library. And where do you call home?"

He tells her that he's from Perth and is a lawyer here on business. She quirks an eyebrow at him which has him thinking that she's not buying his lies, but she doesn't call him out on it. He's pretty sure that he's not being told the entire truth either. What kind of librarian wears boots like those except in porn movies?

"Family?" he presses.

"Only child. Father took off years ago and Mother loves wine more than she loves me. You?"

"Only child. Parents died years ago," he lies.

Olivia hums and drains her glass of wine. Slade is already pouring another glass. She smirks at him over the rim of her glass and he's getting ready to suggest that they forget the food and head back to his hotel room when the waiter clears his throat and sheepishly serves them their food. They huddle closer together, eating and making small talk until Olivia's lips are stained red from the wine.

He wants nothing more than to taste them.

When she puts her hand on his thigh and slowly slides it up his leg, he knows that it's time to leave. He pays the bill and suggests that they head to a bar, but Olivia looks up at him coyly and shakes her head. Instead she heads to the bar of the restaurant and gets another bottle of wine. The waiter helps her into her jacket, though her dancing eyes are fixed on him as she thanks him. They stumble through the streets of Rome as they get closer to his hotel, each taking long swigs straight from the bottle.

The sun is setting as he pulls her into a hidden courtyard and pushes her up against a wall as he finally kisses her. It's anything but gentle, all unyielding lips and little nips, but neither are willing to submit to the other. He wants to take her right there but the sound of laughter is dangerously close. With a groan Slade wrenches himself away and gasps for breath. "My hotel isn't too far."

"Lead the way."

They stumble through the streets drunk on wine and one another. The concierge does not spare them a glance as they rush through the lobby and into the elevator. The moment door is closed Olivia pulls him down by his tie and captures his mouth. The bottle of wine in his hand crashes to the floor forgotten as he grabs her tiny waist and pulls her closer to him. Mercifully it's not a long elevator ride, and when the doors open to his floor, Slade pulls her along after him until they are at his door. Her lips on his neck and her wandering hands are a distraction as he fumbles with his key card, but the moment they are through the doors all other thoughts leave his mind.

Olivia is his sole focus as he backs her towards the bed, but she's not having any of it. She shucks her jacket off and raises an eyebrow at him as she steps closer to him and presses a lingering kiss to his mouth as her hands slide into his suit jacket.

She pauses as her hand brushes his pocket. Smiling wickedly against his mouth as she fingers the barrel of the gun, Olivia drawls in amusement, "What kind of lawyer carries a gun?"

Slade lifts her leg and slides his hand under her dress, his fingers dancing across the fastenings of her thigh holster and drops it to the floor. "What kind of librarian has a knife strapped to her thigh? Are you even French?"

Olivia smirks and replies in a smooth American accent, "Took you long enough."

Slade hums. "I'm a sucker for a beautiful face." Fisting his hand in her hair, Slade pulls her head back. Those clue eyes look up at him in amusement. "What game are you playing?"

"You killed my mark," she whispers against his lips. "You've cost me quite the payout."

"Should have been faster kid," he quips.

Olivia laughs. "I'd been after him for weeks. I was curious to see who beat me to it."

"And your verdict?"

Olivia slowly slides his suit jacket off. "Oh, I'm very impressed," she drawls, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as her eyes greedily takes him in. Her fingers dance across his chest as she slides off his shirt. "Do you want to play a game?"

Olivia steps away from him and pulls her dress over her head. Slade drops to his knees and unzips her boots one at a time, his hands trailing across the smooth skin of her legs as he slides each one down her calves and she steps out of them. Slade's hands frame her hips and slowly slide up her waist until he reaches the clasp of her bra. "What are the rules?" he demands smoothly as he unclasps her bra with one hand. He chucks it out of his way and is about to take one of her soft, perky breasts into his mouth when she tangles her fingers into his hair and forces his head back.

Slade swallows back a grunt and feels his lips curling in amusement as she grins down at him savagely. "There are no rules." She leans down and kisses him hard, and at this point Slade is all too happy to comply to her demands. Slade slides her panties down her legs, and once Olivia tugs sharply at his hair, he stands and crowds her until she backs up and onto the bed.

He toes off his shoes as he stalks her, his eyes fixed firmly on her as she presents herself to him on her hands and knees, her legs spread wide enough to show her glistening sex. He wants to taste her so badly, but his cock is hard and aching against his zipper and he tells himself that they will have time for that later. Without further preamble, Slade brushes his knuckles against her sopping cunt and is rewarded with a delicious moan. Olivia looks over her shoulder at him and hisses, "Fuck me."

Slade raises an eyebrow but otherwise ignores her as he slowly works her up with his fingers as they dance across her tender flesh despite her threats of killing him if he didn't hurry up and just fuck her already. But eventually he's unable to help himself and is unable to stand the torture any longer. When he finally undoes the zipper of his pants, Olivia lets out a small sigh of relief. A smirk curls his lips as he steps out of his trousers and tosses them away impatiently.

Running his hands up her thighs, Slade briefly runs his hands across her ass before he grips her hips and thrusts into her, burying his painfully hard cock in her tight heat. He gives her a moment to adjust before he plows into her, his thrusts sharp and punishing. Olivia moans, her back arching as she throws her head back making her hair spill against her back. His groan fills the room as Olivia tightens her cunt around him. Knowing that he's not going to last long, Slade seeks out Olivia's clitoris and rubs her mercilessly as he pounds into her. Her cries of pleasure and the sound of their skin smacking against each other echo around the hotel room, both too lost in their own pleasure to care about the neighboring rooms.

Just when he's sure that hes not going to last any longer, Olivia cries out sharply, her cunt fluttering around his cock and it takes him over the edge. Slade snarls as he comes, his teeth clenched as she milks him dry.

His legs feel like jelly but he's pretty sure that his grip on Olivia is the only thing that is holding her upright. Feeling pretty smug, he presses a kiss to her neck and slowly collapses on the bed next to her.

In the morning, he wakes to cold sheets and a hastily scrawled note on the bedside table.

_Until we meet again darling._

He swallows back his disappointment and forces himself to get out of bed. It's time to get the hell out of this city and the spell that Olivia has put him under. He heads to the bathroom to shower, and it's only as he's shutting the door that he notices the closet door is slightly open. Slade's eyes flick over to last night's suit jacket where his gun is still in the pocket and curses himself for allowing a beautiful woman to distract him.

Figuring surprise is on his side, Slade rushes for the closet and throws open the doors only to find it completely empty apart from his suitcase. Already knowing that it's fruitless, Slade opens it anyway, anger boiling deep in his stomach.

Everything's fucking gone.

His clothes, his shoes. More importantly all of his cash, his weapons, his fake passports and his plane tickets are gone too.

All that's left in his empty suitcase is a note and his cell phone.

_Come and play with me._

Slade crumples the note up in his hand, an amused smile curling his lips. "Well fuck me." He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and lets out a disbelieving laugh.


End file.
